


Unscheduled Meeting with a Disgruntled Ex-Employee

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade stories [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Do Not Archive, Dream Manipulation, Gen, Rewrite of Canon Scene, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: Another Installment in the Magnusquerade collection, which has been seriously lacking in Spiral-aligned characters if I do say so myself.Jon meets a monster.
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims
Series: Magnusquerade stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Unscheduled Meeting with a Disgruntled Ex-Employee

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was done posting to this collection you are sorely mistaken.
> 
> It took awhile to figure out how the work Michael into this 'verse if those aligned with the Spiral have the power of dream manipulation, and I still have no idea what should go down in the Another Twist equivalent, but here's what I have so far.

Jon was at his desk in his office. Helen Richardson had just left. He’d just been talking to Sasha about—

“Do you even know they’re lying to you?” A tall, lanky figure asked. His long blonde hair fell in loose curls that reached past his shoulders, his eyes were bright red, his wide smile showed off sharp fangs. With the attack by Jane Prentiss so recently endured, Jon was pretty sure he knew what was suddenly in his office with him. And that what led swiftly to a who.

“You’re him.”

“Yes.”

“Michael.”

“... That used to be _someone’s_ name.”

“Are you here to kill me?”

“No.”

“Oh… Why are-why are you here?”

“Interesting question, Archivist. I suppose I am… curious about the Watcher’s new pet project.”

“What does that mean? Who the hell are you?!”

“I am not a ‘who’, Archivist, I am a ‘what’. A ‘who’ requires a degree of identity I can never get back.”

“You’re not making sense!”

“I should certainly hope not.”

“ _Why_ are you here?!”

“I wanted to talk to you. I intervened, to save you before. I’m interested in what happens now.”

“Yes, well, _thank_ you for that I suppose… And you still haven’t told me why you ‘intervened’ at all.” Jon huffed.

“I’m normally neutral, yes. But—Ah, I see we are running out of time.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll understand soon, Archivist. Hmm, perhaps I should leave you something to remember our conversation by.”  
Michael laughed. Then he lunged at Jon, fangs bared. Jon screamed and threw his hands up in front of himself.

Then his alarm went off. Jon took several deep breaths as he took stock of his surroundings. He was at home, in bed. He had taken Helen Richardson’s statement earlier today and then gone home without any unexpected visitors. It had just been a dream, he’d just had Michael on his mind tonight, that was it.

As Jon turned on his lamp he saw two deep scratches running across his left arm, and bleeding at a near alarming rate. He sighed. Great, he wasn’t even safe from the monsters in his sleep.

Michael’s strange, echoing laugh rung in his head as he got ready for work.


End file.
